jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Alderaan
Stimmt das wirklich, dass auf Alderaan g nur 4,1 m/s² betragen haben soll? Wenn die Bewohner da Baseball gespielt haben, mussten sie aber aufpassen! Bild:--).gif Kyle 18:55, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) Das muss dann aber ein sehr kleiner Planete sein... der Mond hat ja 1,622 m/s² die Erde 9,81 m/s²... also irgendwas dazwischen --Modgamers 19:05, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Gut.. steht da ja 5500 km im Durchmesser --Modgamers 19:13, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Hi guys, I am sorry I don´t speak german, check Alderaan in other wikias the diameter is 12.500 Km. --Zeist Antilles 11:51, 29. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Hello! And what's the source for diameter 12.500 Km?--Anakin Skywalker Admin 11:54, 29. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::en:Talk:Alderaan#Diameter Coruscant and the Core Worlds --Zeist Antilles 12:09, 29. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::::Die Schwerkraft an der Planetenoberfläche hängt nicht nur vom Radius, ab sondern auch vond er Dichte. Die Formel ist g = G*M/r², wobei G die newtonsche Gravitatinskonstante, M die Masse des Planeten und r der Radius desselben ist. Wenn r vorgegebn ist, ergibt sich M durch die Dichte. Ein Planet mit dem gleichen radius, aber nru der halben Dichte hat alo auch nur die halbe Fallbeschleunigung. --84.113.204.68 02:13, 19. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Einwohner Im Englischen Artikel steht "2 billion" und hier "2 Billionen". Aber mit "billion" ist in den USA "Milliarden" gemeint. Liegt hier ein Übersetzungsfehler vor? --84.113.204.68 02:13, 19. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Berichtigt. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 02:31, 19. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Berrechtigung der Zerstörung Guten Abend freunde der Macht! Ich weiss nich ob die Frage hier reingehört aber sie beschäftigt mich! Also: Welche Erklärung hatte denn das Imperium weshalb sie so einfach Alderaan zerstört haben?? Jemand muss doch (sei es im Senat oder sonst wo) Fragen gestellt haben ?? Danke im vorraus Olly 22:55, 16. Jan. 2011 (CET) :Nach BK: Zu der Zeit existierte eine Diktatur, der Imperator konnte machen, was er wollte. Wahrscheinlich haben sie es auf die Planet voller Verräter und brachte sowieso nur Verräter hervor-Schiene getan. KitDiskussion 22:56, 16. Jan. 2011 (CET) ::hmm naja ok hast auch wieder Recht ergibt Sinn danke Olly 22:59, 16. Jan. 2011 (CET) :::Zum einen hatte der Imperator erst kurz vor der Zerstörung den Senat aufgelöst und zum Anderen war den Imperialen Alderaan schon immer ein Dorn im Auge. Zum einen wegen der Pazifistischen Einstellung - was nicht zum Imperium passte - zum Anderen weil auf Alderaan die Leute frei denken konnten und somit auch gegen das Imperium sein konnten ohne bestraft zu werden. Und Alderaan war einer der bekanntesten und einflußreichsten Planeten. Und die Begründung der Zerstörung, natürlich kam die Propaganda dann und hat Alderaan als Verräter beschimpft der mit den Rebellen zusammen gearbeitet hat - also Hochverrat. Aber genau die Zerstörung Alderaans war es ja welche der Rebellion so viele Sympathien gebracht hat. Vorher waren die Rebellen eher ein Ärgernis, danach hatten sie die Sympathien der großen Mehrheit der Bevölkerung da kaum einer einen ganzen Planeten vernichten wollte. Im Buch Die Macht des Todessterns liest man ja wie selbst der Großteil der Besatzung der Basis geschockt und unzufrieden war was da gemacht wurde. Außerdem war dies ein Mittel der Tarkin-Doktrin die ja auf Gewaltandrohung aufgebaut war, nur ging die ja gehörig schief. :::Admiral Iblis 15:06, 17. Jan. 2011 (CET) Update Habe den Text mit Hilfe des Essential Atlas und dem MMORPG The Old Republic erweitert bzw. vervollständigt. Kritiken bitte. Quellen habe ich sehr viele weiss von daher noch nicht wie ich die eintragen soll.(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Aaarenas (Diskussion | Beiträge) 10:55, 2. Jun. 2015‎) :Vielen Dank für die Vervollständigung bzw. Erweiterung des Artikels. Allerdings muss ich dich leider auch auf zwei Dinge aufmerksam machen: 1. Setze bitte nach einem Diskussionsbeitrag immer eine Signatur. Ich habe dir dazu auch einen Hinweis auf deiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen und 2. würde ich mir bei einer solchen Bearbeitung deinerseits ein bisschen mehr Sorgfalt wünschen. Die Fülle an Grammatik- und Rechtschreibfehlern können durchaus vermieden werden. MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 09:13, 2. Jun. 2015 (UTC) ::Stimmt sorry, hoffe ich lerne Signatur noch. Habe mir die Teyte noch nicht angesehen an denen ich nicht dran war, setzte mich sofort dran. Aaarenas (Diskussion) 09:39, 2. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :::Außerdem setzen wir wir vor jeden neuen Eintrag in einer Diskussion immer ein „:“ mehr als beim vorherigen Eintrag, damit der Beitrag eingerückt wird. Grundsätzlich ist es erforderlich, dass du dir das, was du in einen Artikel schreibst auch wieder durchliest und ggf. korrigierst. Dafür gibt es die Vorschau. Mit der Benutzung dieser kannst es verhindern, dass es unnötig viele Bearbeitungen an einen Artikel gibt. Bitte nutze sie in Zukunft und speichere nur das ab, was du auch min. dreimal gelesen hast und dir sicher bist, dass es, soweit du es einschätzen kannst, fehlerfrei ist. Danke! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 10:14, 2. Jun. 2015 (UTC)